Gohan's Journey Redone
by Patgonewrong
Summary: Gohan and Goten live with there grandfather after the death of there mother. Gohan now has his duties as prince of the Ox kingdom, raising his brother and training to take his place as this worlds protecter. this is a completely new re-imaging of Gohan's Journey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The two blue beams of energy blasted towards one another, as the collided together there true power was realised, the earth shook violently from the immense force given off by the two energy attacks, the ground crumbled from the might of the two growing waves of energy. Powerful winds where emitted from the beams as the struggled for dominance, the wind would be fit to tear the skin of a normal human if they were close.

At both ends of the beam struggle were two mortal beings, with powers that would put fear into the hearts of gods, on one side was a bio-engineered android who contained the DNA of the greatest warriors in the world and some of the strongest titans in the galaxy, this sadistic monster which had murder countless innocent lives was known to the world as Cell.

On the other side of the ever growing beam struggle was a battered ten year old boy, his clothes where torn and close to none existent, his left arm was covered in deep cuts as warm red blood spilled out, covering most of his arm in his own blood, his golden hair defied gravity spiked upwards except for one single bang of hair. The name of this young warrior was Gohan Son, he was panting heavily as he tried to push back against the supposable perfect beings energy.

Gohan could hear the maniacal laughter of Cell as he began to lose this struggle, the bio-android's energy wave drawing closer, inch by inch. The teen hybrid gritted his teeth in frustration, no matter how much of his ki he pushed into his attack he only seemed to slow the inevitable, he was going to fail; everyone was going to die.

-Gohan's Journey—

The sixteen year old eyes shot open, his body covered in a light layer of sweat and his breathing laboured slightly. He slowly raised himself up into a sitting position, already fully awake from that vivid nightmare he had just experienced. Turning his head to the left, a faint greenish glow could be seen emanating from a digital clock that rested on a finely crafted wooden night stand. The clock itself read 02:34PM.

'Looks like another early morning.' Before the teen emerged from his rather large bed he took a quick glance to his left. There in a bed equal the size of his lay his younger brother, Goten. He lay in the centre of the bed; the quilt lay on the ground, probably kicked off by his younger sibling in his sleep. A large grin was plastered on his peaceful face, drool escaping from the side of his mouth.

'Probably dreaming about food.' At that thought a genuine smile graced his features, it was ridicules how much he had in common with their father, from looking like a miniature version to how he loved to train and eat. The smile disappeared from his face just as quick as it came. Quietly getting out of the bed, as to not wake the younger demi-saiyan and made his way to his closet. Gently opening the door of the closet he peeked in and pulled out the closest pair of tracksuit bottoms.

Gohan quickly pulled the clothing over his legs and up to his waste and silently made his way out of the room. He began to stroll through the marble floored halls, he wasn't afraid of been seen since it was late and only the royal guards would see him, but they wouldn't bother him.

He and his younger brother had been living with their grandfather; know to all as the Ox king, ruler of the Ox kingdom. It had been five years since his mother; Chi Chi had died giving birth to the bundle of joy who she had named Goten before her ki vanished from within her and she was pronounced dead.

After many minutes of walking along the freezing cold floor in his bare feet, he eventually made it out into the court yard. The court yard itself was were the half saiyan trained, simply because a large gravity chamber with the official logo of Capsule Corp plastered on the side of the huge machine was his best way of getting results from his training. Walking up to the entrance, he swiftly typed the entrance code into the keypad to the right of the door.

The plain white door slid open, reviling the red tiled floor with a control pad dead centre of the contraption, walking in through the door it closed behind him, he continued on his path towards the control pad, typing at a insane pace he set the gravity to 400 times more than that of Earth. The pressure was felt instantly as it pressed against his body, trying to crush his body, but from training like this for years now his well trained body was barley effected.

Most would of thought he would have giving up on fighting after his father had passed and went on to be a scholar like his mother always dreamed of, and though he hated fighting, preferring to solve things out peacefully, he knew how cruel and dark the world was, how there was always someone out there looking for power.

He wasn't going to let Goten grow up like he did when he was a child, so he trained so his younger brother would never have to fight and he could handle any threat that came his way, and there had been a few since his father's demise. There was the Bojack incident at the intergalactic martial arts tournament, Coolers attack on Namick and super android 13.

He had overcome each obstacle that was thrown his way so far in his short life and he'd make sure that continued, so he proceed with his training, trying to reach higher heights that seemed unimaginable to him and the other Z fighters.

Starting off with a small warm up of sit ups and push ups before going to shadow sparring. His fists moved at blistering speeds, to human eyes he wouldn't be seen as he moved around the sphere shaped room. Gohan continued with his insane regime of training for the next few hours, finally coming out of the chamber as the sun gracefully began to rise into the sky, the castle grounds where slowly illuminated by the rays of the light that emanated from the sun.

The demi-saiyan embraced the heat that bore down upon his scar covered chest; the sun glistened on the sweat covered body of the sixteen year old. Several different bird calls could be heard as the flying creatures began their search for their morning meal, mixed with the sound of the hustle and bustle of the city waking up.

The Ox castle was located where Fire Mountain once stood; it was now one of the largest cities the world had to offer, only Satan city outdid it and the other kingdoms matched it in scale. Royal soldiers had began their morning training in the now full courtyard, the young demi-saiyan had started teaching them in the art of ki, the strongest so far was close to Piccolo's level just before his extraterrestrial uncle arrived. Gohan began his walk back towards the main door of the castle; the training guards would stop what the where at and wish their prince a good morning.

Since he started living with his Granddad, Gohan had decided that he would take up his duty as Prince, helping out the local villages as best he could when he was needed, although few knew he was Prince of the Ox kingdom, he still had to be reviled to the world. Though that time was soon going to come, as once he turned eighteen, a party will be held to announce his royalty. Only a few knew he was Prince, a few villagers in the far off villages and two royal members of other royal families in the neighbouring kingdoms.

He could sense that Goten was already in the dining room, most likely waiting for a large feed to be placed before him, before gobbling it all up in record time. The eldest demi saiyan let out a sigh of relief, he was glad he was able to adapt to eating human portions. It had been hard at first to change, but as time went on his body slowly grew accustom to the smaller piles of food until he was near enough to human standards, even less so that what humans would eat.

Making his way back through the maze of corridors, he eventually came upon the doors to the dining room. Opening them he made his entrance to the well furnished room, his overly large grandfather sat at the centre of the long mahogany table, wearing his horned hat as usual with a pink buttoned shirt, specks of gray hair could be seen n the aging king as he wolfed down on his morning breakfast, to his left was a smaller being by a large margin compared to the Ox King, but the child was consuming a great deal more food than the mountain of a man beside him, this child was the son of Chi Chi and Goku, Goten. The scene of these two devouring food was comical in every sense.

Gohan pulled out the chair to the right of the current ruler of the Ox kingdom, taken a seat so he could join his family members for breakfast. "Good morning Gohan, how is your training coming along?" the jolly voice of the Ox King boomed through the vast room from his question. "It goes well grandpa, I seem to be making steady progress." The reply from his grandson was emotionless along with his features; the Ox King had noticed this throughout the years as he saw the boy grow up, since his mother's death he had begun to isolate himself, only talking when needed too and keeping pure control of his emotions trough a great deal of meditation.

The only time when he would see any signs of the Gohan everyone knew before Chi Chi's death was when he was around Goten, and even then he was still very distant. It pained him to see what had become of the few he was related to by blood, his innocence was long gone and he was becoming a warrior day by day, heck he even helped with battle plans and defences against hostile kingdoms, his strategies where up there with the best of them. "Well it's good to see you up and rearing to go, it reminds me of my training back in the days I was under Master Roshi." Bellowed the giant as he chuckled, memoires of the good old days flooding his mind as he trained under the turtle hermit with his best friend Gohan.

"Big Brother?" came the voice of the youngest royalty in the room, as he climbed on top of his grandfather to get a good look at his older sibling, a huge smile plastered on his face from finishing his meal. The eldest demi-saiyan turned to look up at his brother, to see what it is he wanted. The smile somehow grew even wider as he saw that he got Gohan's attention. "Can we go play?"

The Ox king let out a few laughs at the child's antics and Gohan couldn't stop the small smile that graced his lips from Goten's innocent question. "Sure, will head out in a few minutes, go get ready." At hearing his brother's reply Goten jumped of his Grandfather before running to his room at full speed, intending to get ready as quick as possible so he could have some fun with his big brother.

"Can we postpone the meeting till tonight?" The demi-saiyan looked to his grandfather as he spoke. The Ox king simply gave him a small nod and with that the demi-saiyan left in order to amuse his brother with whatever game Goten wanted to play. The king rose from his chair, ready to start all his political work as the ruler of the Ox kingdom. As he left to fulfil his work, maids began to make their way into the dining room and made quick work of the mess left behind by the royal family.

-Gohan's Journey—

Leafs began to fall from their respective trees as shock waves shock there very roots, the cause of these shock waves was from two demi-saiyans, who were having a small spar where there family once lived. The sun shone down upon their blurred figures as the fought, they had started off with a ridiculous game of ultimate Frisbee, but stopped once the Frisbee no longer could withstand the speed they two threw it at.

The eldest of the two demi-saiyans touched down on the forests floor and pushed himself backwards as the younger half-saiyan plummeted but his feet into the ground where his brother once stood. The impact caused a large carter to be formed as dirt and rocks flew off in every direction from the force of the hit, trees were also uprooted from the child's mighty attack.

Gohan found his back up against one of the trees the two had being fighting around as his brother charged him, planning to show his older sibling what he was made of. The sixteen year old simply moved to his right hand side swiftly, Goten shot past him at a ludicrous speed as he went straight threw the tree, tearing it in half as splinters went wild from the now damaged beyond repair tree.

"Focus Goten, power and speed can only get you so far." After giving his tip, the teenager thrust forward his left palm, an invisible wave of ki shot out creating a strong gust of wind, dust picked up and the splinters of wood flew towards the Goku look alike, the six year old raised his hands to stop any of the splinters from scratching his face, it worked well as only parts of his clothing were torn and a few scratches on his skin.

As he brought his hands down and looked to where his brother once stood, he couldn't make a thing out from the dust that obscured the place where Gohan had been. Before even thinking of searching for his ki, he felt a hand grasp around his ankle. "Take in your surroundings, anything can be used in a fight." After giving more knowledge to his little brother he began to swing his brother around at an incredible speed, before letting go and letting him spiral up into the sky.

"Also keep track of my ki; if you fail to sense it the battle will be twice as hard." Although Gohan never wanted to fight, he wasn't afraid to rain him to protect himself if necessary; also Goten seemed to enjoy fighting on an unhealthy level, like their father. He simply couldn't refuse his brother when he asked him; guess you could say Goten was his kryptonite.

Talking bout said boy, blue energy was growing in between the kid's hands as he performed a similar attack that had been used countless times in the past. "KA MA HA MA" Gohan was slightly disappointed by his brother's actions, for one he was too far away, it would be easy to dodge the wave of energy, and two, he was shovelling a lot of his ki into the attack, wasting too much energy on this single wave of ki.

He wasn't surprised though; Goten was a very capable fighter for his age, but his strategy was to try and over power his opponent through speed and brute strength. "HA!" the scream emanated throughout the forest as Goten thrust his hands forward, the wave of blue energy hurdled towards its intended target. Gohan simply jumped into the air once the beam was close enough, the ki wave sped past beneath him.

A white aura sprung to life around the elder demi-saiyan, creating strong winds as he shot towards his sparring partner at lightning speeds. Goten had no time to react as his brother was upon him in no time flat, he only managed to raise his forearms from his brothers kick. Upon impact a shockwave was created, the power had sent Goten back a bit, giving him some space from Gohan. The sons of Goku stared each other down.

Goten was the worse for wear between the two, bruises, cuts and panting slightly showed the fatigue from the intense spar taking its toll on the young martial artist. Meanwhile, Gohan was the complete opposite, he looked rather calm, his breathing was perfect and no signs of battle could be seen except for some dirt that had stained his clothing.

"Ok Goten, that's enough for today" spoke the wiser of the two; a small moan of disappointment could be heard from Goten. "Can't we go on for a little more?" The boy begged as he gave his best puppy dog look to his brother, unfortunately for the pleading boy Gohan had his eyes closed, so his adorable little look was doing him no good.

"No, we have to return home, the sun will set soon and you still have your studies to do." If Goten had been disappointed before his mood worsened drastically at the mention of studying, but he didn't say anything and began to fly in tow with his brother as they made their way back to the Ox castle.

Sensing his brother's disheartened mood he decided to say the one thing that would cheer him up. "Before you start your studies you can eat whatever you want." Once Gohan had finished that sentence Goten's mood had taken a turn in the right direction, along with a growl that escaped the small child's stomach.

As the where making their way, Goten began to list of all the food he planned on eating until eventually the magnificent sight of the Castle and city they lived in came into sight, the view was breath taking as they flew in the evening sky.

Once the landed, Gohan took Goten to the dining room and asked one of the maids to take care of his appetite, before leaving his brother alone he reminded him of his studies, which Goten promised he would do after he ate, after that Gohan headed to the bathroom.

As he entered the bathroom, which was spotless, not a speck of dirt could be seen, he wondered how the maids where able to do it, but those thoughts left him as he striped. He needed to be ready for this meeting that was about to occur in less than an hour and a shower was what he needed. He quickly got into the shower as he turned the water on, the hot liquid cascaded down his body as he cleaned the dirt and grime of himself.

He then got to work on his hair, which resembled his hair like that off when he was a kid, it reached below his shoulders and was tamer than when he was a child. He quickly ran shampoo through his charcoal black hair. When he decided he was clean enough he stopped the flow of warm water at the switch before drying himself of with his ki.

He would have to look presentable for this, after all its not everyday royal families get together to discuss the future, so making his way back to his room in only a pair of shorts he began to pull out a suit which he had wore to the last meeting discussing affairs within the Ox kingdom. The suit itself was a simply black one and it didn't take long for him to change.

It wouldn't be a good sign to show up late when the ox kingdom where the hosts tonight, he began to walk at a brisk pace towards the meeting area, which happened to be the largest dining room in the castle, stopping outside the door and making sure his tie was straight along with checking he was presentable, he open the two giant doors and walked in.

Though as he entered there was only one thought going through his mind. 'It's going to be a long night.'

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of 'Gohan's Journey: Redone', until next chapter, have a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gohan closed the giant wooden doors, they meeting had ended but his grandfather was speaking to several others in private. The young warrior began to make his way through the labyrinth of halls, heading towards his bedroom planning to get some rest before the new day dawns.

He stopped halfway through his journey to his desired location, turning on his heels to gaze back down the hall he had being strolling down. "I thought I gave you the day off." His voice resounded throughout the empty hallway, yet nothing else occurred as the seconds ticked by after the prince's statement.

"There's no use masking your presence, I know you been following me all day." A few more seconds past before a figure began to emerge from the darkness of the hall, clad in a light combat suit, the Ox kingdom's crest being displayed proudly on her right shoulder guard. Her eyes were a deep violet, her pitch black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, a look of embarrassment etched into her face at being caught.

She bowed before him offering apology after apology. "That's enough Kanya, there is no need to apologize." The female now known as Kanya rose to her full highest, just below the demi-saiyan by a few centimetres.

Kanya Auburn, daughter of Guilford Auburn, taken into his personal bodyguards under the words of her father, a sword master who thought Gohan the uses of several weapons over the past few years. The girl was loyal to a fault, and put work before most things in her life, she was skilful in martial arts and dabbled I with some weaponry, she had accelerated amongst his class in usage of ki and was slightly stronger than Krillin around when his life got messed up by his deceased uncle.

She was emotional, and acted on impulse at times not suitable, it also seriously affected her judgement. It was a weakness he was loathed, if you get too emotional you lose sight of your objective and worst case scenario yourself.

"M..MY Lord, you shouldn't be travelling by yourself this late at night, allow me to accompany you." Gohan just gave a nod to the teenage fighter, and then continued his walk back to his room, his new companion falling into step beside him.

Their footsteps echoed throughout the exquisite halls as the sauntered towards the prince's sleeping quarters. "My Lord?" Gohan focused his eyes on his personal bodyguard, wonder what she would ask. Seeing that she had his attention she decided to ask her question. "You haven't been sleeping well have you?"

Always worrying about him, it wasn't anything new, heck she worried when there wasn't enough guard detail to protect him, she's always like this. "I'm fine Kanya, I only need an hour or two at most to properly function through the day properly." It was true, his saiyan genes helping him greatly with this.

The saiyan genes where truly magnificent, the Saiyans were built to fight, that including fights and wars that lasted days, months and years. The Saiyan body would adapted to this learning to stay awake for days and result in no tiredness.

She looked dissatisfied with the answer, a small pout of frustration building on her facial features. Soon they arrived at the doors to the demi-saiyan's bedroom, "I'll see you for training in the morning, make sure everyone's there at seven on the dot. Goodnight Kanya." And with that Gohan retired into his room leaving the teenage female alone outside in the hall, a muffed 'Yes my lord!' could be heard through the shut door before the sounds of footsteps getting further and further away.

The scared teen began to undress from his suit, carefully hanging it up before placing it back into his wardrobe. He wandered out onto the balcony closing the doors behind him gently, not wanting to disturb his younger brothers sleep who was peacefully snoozing away at the opposite side of the room.

The cool breeze of the night managed to calm the Prince of the Ox kingdom as he stared of out into space, looking at the vast amount of stars burning in the night sky, one of natural beauties this world had to offer, it always seemed to amazing him anytime he stared into the massive ocean of stars.

He was always searching for something, yet not knowing what he was looking for,his emotionless gaze peering into depts of space. Maybe, just maybe it might have an answer to all his problems, yet he knew that was childish thinking.

The young warrior soon found himself warped in his bedsheets a few minutes later, his eyes slowly dropping as he drifted off into the bliss known as sleep.

-Gohans Journey Redone-

Had it been days, weeks or even months since Goku perished, he couldn't remember, the days all seemed to mesh together, his perception of time far different to that of most people. The only thing that remained constant was the sob escaping from the other side of the door, his mother crying herself to sleep or just plain out crying it never seemed to stop, it was like a broken record playing the same tune of a song over and over again.

The family had been split from Goku's choice to remain dead, his mother had fallen into depression, and no matter how hard he tried to comfort her he could never boost her spirits. The child clenched his fist, a mixture of emotions swirling around within him, loneliness, desperation, sadness and others he couldn't get a grasp at.

He felt so pathetic, he didn't know what to do, he was conflicted. He could go into his mother and console her yet he knew it wouldn't do any good, and he'd been focusing on taken care of his mother, not fully letting his grief settle in over his father's death, he had to be strong in order to help his mother, his emotions couldn't get the better of him like so many times before, he needed to remain calm and rational he had to be rid of these emotions, he could no longer be weak. He needed to be strong, for everyone's sake.

-Gohans Journey-

The young warrior's eye lid began to open, quickly adjusting to the darkness around the room he removed his bed covers, knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep, before heading towards the wooden wardrobe to acquire clothing. Pulling on a pair of loose fitting blue jeans along with a buttoned up shirt and a pair of black shoes with socks, feeling comfortable he decided to head out.

He made his way to the balcony, giving the digital clock a quick glance before entering out into the fresh air, it was half four in the morning. He could sense several guards around the castle walls, making sure no intruders got in as well as making sure the princes didn't leave at night. Sometimes his grandfather was too over protective, not as much as his mother was but he refused to let them leave the castle grounds at night.

He leaped from the balcony, freefalling to the ground, he landed quietly as his shoe soles touched the stone pavement of the garden path. He had to check up on someone, and it was better now than later, he wanted to get it over and done with.

Flying was not an option as it would alert the guards once they sensed him and in turn cause them to try and stop him, his grandfather was way to protective, so the next best thing was in order. The demi-saiyan got down into a crouching position, he pushed of the ground with minimal effort, he propelled upwards into the sky, his jump sending him far beyond the gate walls and quite some distance outside the city that was once fire mountain.

He landed with a thud within a forest nearby the city's outskirts, making a small crater upon impact with the ground. His shoes now covered in muck and practically destroyed. He'd worry about the shoes later; he took off at a moderate speed, flying over central city and south city as he headed towards his destination.

As he landed the sun was beaming in the sky, lighting up his surroundings as he flew. He was glad of the time difference. Landing on the outskirts of what could be called a small mansion he stepped into line beside a martial arts ring which resembled the one used in the world martial arts tournaments.

The building itself was several circular domes, all a pale white, a man was standing outside the main entrance, the demi-saiyan got into place behind him, it wasn't long before a battered and bruised man came stumbling out of the building.

Behind him though was the person who he came to see, sitting on her crystal ball floating in mid-air, her witch's hat obscuring her wrinkled face, Baba the fortune teller. She looked upon her to guests who were out in the morning sun, her eyes landed on the young demi-saiyan, giving him a good long look before turning to her other guest in line.

"How can I help you?" Her voice was droll, giving of the impression that she was bored. The man gave his response back with a respectful bow. "I wish to see my future." The small witch gave her full attention to the man, hope glimmering in her eyes slightly. "Do you plan to pay for your fortune?"

The man shock his head back and forth, giving a negative to the asked question. The pink haired witch let out a sigh, floating over to the youngest of the three, "Will you take care of him?" Gohan gave a nod to the request.

The witch turned around heading back towards the entrance. "If you can beat the young boy behind you I'll show you your future, I'll be inside." With that the sister of Roshi hovered back into her home.

The two males made their way to the ring, both going to opposite side of the stone tiled martial arts ring. "I'm sorry in advance kid, but I need to see my future!" with that the man rush towards his young opponent, thinking he had an easy win. He let out a scream as he threw his fist forward towards the hybrid.

Gohan ducked under the strike easily and tipped the man in front of him with his index finger gently. The elder man had no idea what hit him, the wind was knocked out of him, the pain was too much for his body to handle and was unconscious before he hit the floor hard.

The demi-saiyan simply stepped over the unconscious mass before him and headed towards the ki signature of the witch. He made his way to the front door, a pinkish floating being opening the door to allow him to enter the premises.

Baba was sitting on a nearby couch, gazing into her mystical ball, what she saw Gohan couldn't tell, but he sat down on a armchair opposite, waiting for her to speak. The two sat there in silence for a short period of time before the fortune teller casted her eyes on her young guest. "Gohan, what can I do for you?"

A small bit of cheer could be detected in her voice. "Do you have the items ready?" the prince replied with bland tone, perfectly matching his expressionless face, Baba gave a quick nod. "Yes, yes, all except yours, that will take a little more time." As she spoke she shoved her hand into a pocket in her black clothing, taking out several capsules and handing them over to the teen.

"Thank you, I appreciate your work, I'll be back at a later date for the next item." He dropped a small pouch onto a glass table in front of him before getting up and heading towards the exit. "Gohan, what happened to carefree boy I once knew?"

Gohan stopped at the question from the pink haired witch, thinking on how to reply. "He grew up." With that he left the room. "That's what I thought." Came the mumble of the witch, slightly disappointed with the answer she got.

A/N: I know this has been a long time coming but I hope it was worth the wait even though it is short, I was going to make it longer but that would of taking me even longer to do so I decided to put this out, as always I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you see any major mistakes, or something I can improve upon, please let me know in a review, I would greatly appreciate it. Until next time.


End file.
